


Burn It To The Ground.

by YohKoBennington



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religious Content, Season 5 AU, hurt!Dean, hurt!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is, what everything comes down to in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It To The Ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [DC-Dystopia](http://dc-dystopia.livejournal.com/) reverse bang round, and [Pentapus](http://pentapus.livejournal.com/315555.html) Art.

[ ](http://s803.photobucket.com/albums/yy320/YB87/Fics%20art/?action=view&current=deanangelwings_title.png)

 

Dean stands at the edge of the precipice, patiently waiting. Everything around him seems to be completely still as if someone hit the pause button in a picture. It gives a false air of peace in contrast to the storm that's about to come soon. His wings cast enormous shadows that join with the foliage of the tall mountains far behind, but they can only be seen by those who look further than this reality.

He feels the horseman presence before he sees him, walking calmly towards him. Dean tenses on instinct.

“No need to go ruffle your feathers because of me.” Death salutes, the hand not holding his cane making a derisive movement. “I came only to talk.”

Dean evaluates the horseman before relaxing a little. “About?”

“The rings, and your crazy plan to put the Devil back in the cage.”

“How do you-”

“You're very naïve if you think Lucifer doesn't know it by now.”

Dean nods knowingly. He is, in fact, actually counting on it.

“But you aren't, therefore, here we are.” Death exhales tiredly. “I'm willing to help.”

Dean looks at him dubiously, eyebrow perked. “What do you want in exchange?” He asks straight to the point. There is no time to be wasted and for all he knows Lucifer might be trying to find a way to hide from him. They already have the other three rings… it wasn't easy to get them, but now they're closer to ending this.

“I want my freedom.” Death states. “The leashyourbratty brother has around my neck gone.”

Dean nods in understanding. “Deal.”

“But _Dean_ , you must do anything it takes. No doubting. No pulling back. If your plan doesn't work, you kill Lucifer.” Death warns, his tone of voice leaving any amicable approach out.

Dean purses his lips, not liking the threat. He knows it's the combination of the angel part of him, mighty warrior who doesn't like to be talked down like this, and that nagging part of him that recognizes Lucifer as his brother trying to protest against what he has been in his human years, and even before that. The protective big brother.

But he also knows when to back off now. When to manipulate the situation to his better purpose. The old Dean would be acting on emotions only, and most likely pissing Death off with a witty comment.

He's not that Dean anymore.

“I assure you, that Lucifer won't expend another day on Earth when I'm done with him.” Dean declares, voice never flattering at the implication of that statement. “Whatever it takes.”

Death stares, reading him, before nodding. “Then you can have my ring.”

 

**~Two weeks ago~**

Castiel wakes up with a start. The sky above is dark, lighting cruising under the gray clouds. He can't remember where he is or why he's laying on the muddy grown. His body feels heavy, like his grace was torn into shreds and then pieced together slowly. He blinks out the droplets of rain falling on his face, before gaining enough strength to sit up. A pained gasp leaves his mouth, eyesight wavering for a second.

He's a few feet away from what he guesses are the remains of a pier. He can't see any water, only an empty hole that expands for miles. The trees surrounding the scenery are all down on the ground, as if an unnatural force pulled them out from their roots.

Castiel has seen that before, almost two years ago.

He looks around, and his eyes fall on a familiar figure. He's on his feet faster than his body can take at the moment, and he stumbles on the slippery mud but regains balance before falling. He gets next to the body lying on his side, and kneels, worry taking hold of him.

“Sam?” he calls warily. Castiel makes a quick assessment of the hunter's body, but he doesn't seem to be physically injured.

“Sam!” he shakes him this time, until Sam pulls his hands away startled, body seating up tensed and ready for a fight. “It's me.” Castiel grunts, avoiding getting hit in the face.

Sam stops moving, panting and face going confused. “Cas? What?” He looks around, taking on the chaos surrounding them. His eyes grow comically big, and then he's looking frantically.

Castiel knows who he's looking for.

“Where's Dean?”

“I don't know.”

Sam rubs his temples, like he is in pain. “What happened? My head... I can't remember. It's all muddle up.”

Castiel looks up to the sky, willing his own brain to clear up the mess that his memories are. Lightning strikes closer to the surface, and it's as if it a switch goes on.

“Raphael!”

Sam looks up still confused.

“We've to get out of here.” Castiel says urgently, pulling Sam up by his coat.

“No - no, wait, Cas.”

“Sam, he could come back and we don't want to be here when he does.” Castiel growls, trying to get the Winchester boy to move.

But Sam isn't moving; he's looking at the hole.

The hole that was a lake before.

Before Raphael threw Dean in it.

Sam looks back at Castiel, and the horror on his face tells him that he remembers what happened now. Before he can stop him, Sam is running toward the edge of the hole.

He follows him. “Sam we have to go.” Castiel grabs his arm, to get him going again. He doesn't look down, because he knows they won't find Dean there. “ Sam, please.”

“Cas-”

Sam's broken tone of voice makes him stop for a second. He can't imagine how Sam is feeling right now, not even when he's feeling like the world has stopped making sense himself.

“Sam, we really have to go.” Castiel says softly.

“No, Cas. Look.”

Castiel does. His hand holds tighter Sam's coat at what he's seeing.

Dean is there. At least his body is, lying unmoving at the bottom of the non-existent lake.

It's impossible. After that amount of grace, his body should had vanished, burn down until there was nothing left.

“We gotta go down there.” Sam chokes out. “We gotta go.”

They are both running down the slippery mound left behind as fast as they can.

“Dean!”

Sam falls on his knees next to his brother. Hands shakingly checking that he's brother is still alive.

Castiel can feel it. He can feel the grace inside Dean's body. It's overwhelming and powerful, his own weakening grace feeling a pull he only felt before with his brothers. And with it, comes the realization that he might not be Dean anymore.

“Sam, let's go.” Castiel pulls him up again. Their time is running out.

“What? No!” Sam pushes him away. “I'm not leaving him!”

“Sam, listen to me!” Castiel shouts. “That's not Dean.”

Sam swallows, and shakes his head.

“It's him.”

“No. That's Michael.”

“It's Dean.” Sam says determined, slapping Castiel's hands of him.

Castiel doesn't know if he's being obtuse or if he's seeing something that Castiel isn't, like it had happened before when it comes to the brothers.

“Sam-”

Castiel feels Raphael’s presence, before the sound of wings announce him back.

“You two still alive?” He mocks, the sarcasm falling flat at his expressionless face. “I guess, I'm going to have to squash you with my own hands then.”

Castiel positions himself in front of Sam, both their bodies protecting Dean at the same time.

“You're doing nothing to them.”

The three of them turn toward the voice in surprise.

“Gabriel.”

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Raphael snarls. “Are you done hiding and you’ve come to help, or are we going to have a problem?

“We're going to have a problem.” Gabriel says, before snapping his fingers.

“What the hell!” Bobby yells, the book he's holding flying to the floor.

They're not at the lake anymore, but back at Bobby's house. Safe and far away from Raphael's wrath.

“Where is Dean?” Bobby asks.

“He's in that thing made of iron in your basement.” Gabriel answers, before Sam and Castiel can panic.

“Why?” Bobby asks warily.

“ Why are you here? Why are you helping us out of the sudden? And what's wrong with my brother?” Sam demands.

“Whoa, there. One question at the time!” Gabriel exclaims.

“Gabriel, answer the questions.” Castiel warns.

“I'm going to, if you people stop acting all _macho man_ for a second.” Gabriel sneers, and looks at Sam. “He's my brother too, of course I'm going to help him. I wasn't going to let that douchebag take him, specially in the state he is right now.” He explains taking a lollipop out of his coat.

Castiel grabs Sam by the arm, when he moves to possibly attack the archangel.

“Touchy.” Gabriel says amused, “and answering the other questions.” He continues, ripping the wrapping of the lollipop. “He's going to need to be in a containment space for a while. See, normally when an angel falls, and gets its grace back our vessels can't take it. So we go, kaboom!”

“But Dean didn't,” Castiel finishes.

“Exactly.”

“How's that possible?” Sam asks confused.

“Your brother, the Dean that's not an angel, is a stubborn son of a bitch. That's how.”

“Get to the point.” Bobby grunts.

“He's fighting it, sleepy heads. He's fighting the grace and it hasn't taken complete possession of his body.”

“What's going to happen to him?”

“I've only seen that happen once, and believe me when I tell you that Dean-o is in for a hard and long fight.”

Sam purses his lips. “What happened to that person?” he asks worryingly.

Gabriel smiles knowingly and shrugs. “Good luck fellows!” he says before vanishing.

**~~~**

Dean spikes a fever couple of hours later. His skin is burning hot to the touch and nothing Sam do brings it down. But he keeps trying, and Castiel helps as much he can. They take turns watching Dean, as he pants and twitches in his sleep, fighting against a wrecking force trying to take control over him, and not knowing what the outcome will be.

Dean's becoming Michael. Or Dean's dying. Either way, it's not good.

Bobby stays upstairs researching anything that can help with the situation, since the wheelchair won't allow him to do anything else. But every book he has comes out to be useless. There is no answer or cure this time. They will have to wait it out and hope for the best; whatever that might be.

Two days go by, and there is no sign of Dean getting better or getting worse. It's distressing to Castiel to not being able to help him. He finds his hands twitching every time Dean contorts in pain, that old feeling of being able to heal and bring back from the death still lingering in them.

But he's useless. Powerless to watch as the people he has sacrificed so much for fall down to pieces.

“Sam, you should go rest.”

Sam massages his aching neck. “I'm fine.”

“You're no good to him if you can't keep your eyes open, and you know it.” Castiel reasons.

Sam tightens his jaw, looking at his ill brother. “I know.”

“Go to sleep.”

Sam runs his hand over his hair, and nods tiredly. “Okay.” He stands up from the chair perched next to the cot where Dean lies unresponsive. “If anything-”

“I will wake you up.” Castiel assures him.

Sam leaves the panic room, and Castiel takes his place in the chair.

He looks at Dean’s pained expression, and he wonders what happening inside his head. If he had more power he could see, maybe even guide Dean back to consciousness. As it is, all he can do is take Dean's sweaty hand in his and pray to a missing father for help.

How has everything come down to this? When did Heaven become so corrupt and messy? Why are they the only ones fighting for what it should be everyone one his brothers’ wishes too?

Castiel has never felt so weak and lost before. He wants everything to be back to what it was, even if that means never meeting Dean. He's willing to trade his life on it.

Dean whimpers, getting Castiel out of his tumultuous thoughts. He tightens his grip in response, silently conveying all his strength towards the hunter. Dean mirrors the move, surprising Castiel.

“Dean?” Castiel whispers getting closer, when a light bulb explodes.

Castiel spins around, looking at the lamp sitting on the desk. He can't dwell on it for long, because he feels a jolt of energy going up his hand, from when he's still grabbing Dean. He gasps, as his body tingles with the sensation. He wants to let go, but he can't. The spark of grace coming to surface glues his hand.

He doesn't pay attention when every single glass object of the room meets the same fate as the light bulb. He's looking at Dean, who's shaking his head side to side groaning. It doesn't take a lot for Castiel to know he's losing the fight. And as if to agreed with his conclusion, Dean screams in pain, back bowing off the cot as the earth starts to shake. Books fall to the floor, and the iron squeaks at the force of it.

“Dean!” Castiel calls desperately. His ears splitting in pain as the panic room fills with a deafening empty sound, even as he could hear minutes ago the rest of the house breaking. Then he’s flying back, crashing against the iron wall. Pain flares for a second in his back and chest, and he takes a minute to gain composure. When he looks back at Dean, the Winchester body is rising on the air, lighting flowing around him, bright and so powerful Castiel has to shield his eyes. The shaking becomes worse, and the house seems about to fall to the ground. He doesn't know where Sam and Bobby are, but he guesses they are trapped in some part of the old house.

Dean screams again, and it tears every part of Castiel's being. He has to stop this, find a way to help him before it's too late. This is it, Dean can't fight it anymore.

Castiel gets to his feet, using the trembling walls as support. He fights against the force, trying to pull him back and walks towards the bed to avoid getting hit by the lighting. Dean is glowing, hands grabbing his head as to ward off a painful headache. Castiel reaches for him, getting to his arm, the energy making his body jolt again. He ignores it, using all his strength to get to Dean. Using his wings, he manages to appear over Dean, and hold him tight.

“Stop fighting Dean.” He yells, trying to get through him. “Please, stop fighting it” Castiel begs, holding to him tighter. “It's going to kill you. Stop. Just stop.”

Dean stop holding his head, and fists Castiel’s trench coat. “Cas-” he whispers pained, fist tightening in a deathly grip.

“It's okay, Dean.” Castiel reassures, conveying serenity when he knows that Dean giving up can mean losing him to Michael. He has become too selfish when it comes to Dean, and he prefers having the possibility of getting Michael out and him back, than Dean dying and losing him forever. “You don't have to fight anymore. It's okay,” he whispers, voice breaking at the lump in his throat. “It's going to be alright. I promise.”

The moment Dean let's go, white bright light invades the room, and the earth stops shaking. They both fall down to the bed, Castiel barely managing to soften the blow with his wings. Dean has gone boneless in his arms, breath soft as if deep in sleep. He doesn't feel hot to the touch. It's over… Dean isn't in pain anymore. But for the life of him, Castiel can't simply stop holding him against his chest mourning as he has lost him anyways.

**~~~**

When Castiel wakes up, Dean is not in the bed. Panic rushes through him and he's getting up from the bed and climbing the stairs in a flash. He looks in the kitchen and takes a quick glance outside the window where the Impala still rests unmoving, as it has been for the past week.

Dean could be anywhere.

Castiel decides to scout the house first. He moves to go upstairs, and stops dead on his track.

Dean is in the living room, sitting cross-legged on the coffee table next to the couch where Sam has taken residence to get some shuteye. He's still in his T-shirt, jeans and barefooted. His body language seems so Dean, Castiel almost forget for a minute and calls his name. But he stops, and stays there rooted to the floor, not knowing what to do. Trying maybe, to live in this fantasy he has created that it will be still Dean if he doesn't look at Castiel with different eyes when he looks at him back.

Suddenly, Dean reaches over to Sam's wrist dangling in the mid-air and rubs his thumb over it. His eyes still looking at Sam's face, who's been troubled in his sleep. Castiel looks as Sam relaxes with his brother touch, sighing tiredly and snuggling closer to the pillow under his head.

Dean smiles, and lets the hand go slowly. “Cas, I've told you already. Staring at people in silence is creepy.”

Castiel jumps, like his body has been choked by electricity. His heart racing, as a knot forms in his throat.

Dean raises his head, and looks at him with the same green eyes Castiel knows. Same eyes he knew as soon he stared into them in Hell, that he was destined to fall.

“Hey,”

Dean is suddenly right in front of him, and Castiel forces himself to no jump back. Dean smiles broadly, white teeth and mischievous expression.

“Not that fun when you're the one getting the heart attack, huh?” He chuckles.

Castiel swallows. “Michael?” he asks, voice raw with emotion. The person in front of him looks and acts like Dean, but he can't stamp down the fear that it might be all a cruel act.

Dean scrunches his face in distaste. “Don't call me that.”

Castiel tilts his head, eyebrow furrowing. “Dean? What-”

Dean studies him. “Are you afraid of me?” he says really confused. “Why are you afraid of me?”

“Don't you remember?”

“Of course I do, doofus.”

“Where is Michael?”

“I'm Michael.”

“But-”

“Or was. Am. I don't know. This crap is so confusing even to me. I'm still trying to organize my head with everything.”

“I don't understand.”

Dean sneers. “Welcome to the club.” He sobers up, taking on Castiel still tense stand. “Dude, seriously. Chill out. I'm not going to bite you or anything.”

Castiel relaxes a little, but he still looks like he's about to run.

“Hey, I'm still me.” Dean assures him.

“But how? The grace, I thought-”

Dean exhales, scratching his growing stubble. “Need a shave.” He mentions absently. Before giving his attention back to Castiel. “Let's explain it like this,” he stays quiet for a moment, looking for the right words. “Michael and I? Same person. It's like reincarnation!” He exclaims avidly, content with himself for finding something near to his situation. “Michael was past me. And now, I'm me. Like super charged. Just because I got my grace back, doesn't mean I was going to forget who I am. It's like my life as before are memories you know? And I also know a bunch of shit I didn't know before, wait until Sam hears that one.” he says jokingly at the end. “So, I'm Dean Winchester. My brother is Sam. My parents are John and Mary. Bobby is like a father to me. You're my best friend. I'm a hunter. I drive a car that kicks ass, and own the best mullet rock collection to be have.”

Castiel stares at him amused.

“But I'm also an archangel. God is my Father. Lucifer is still my brother, and it's my duty to stop him.” Dean takes a deep breath. “Really confusing, huh?”

“Yes.”

“But, I'm still me.”

“Same Dean.”

“A little bit wiser added with my old completely awesome self.” Dean smirks.

Castiel believes him, and he feels the weight on his chest lift up. He smiles, “Thank God.”

“Blasphemy.” Dean warns, but Castiel sees the spark in his eyes and knows he's joking.

“What now?”

“Dude, I can totally see your wings.” Dean muses brightly, ignoring the question. He reaches around before Castiel can stop him, and cards his fingers under the feathers.

Castiel gasp. “Don't do that.” He scorns moving out of the way.

Dean chuckles. Then he goes serious. “They're barely there.” He whispers sadly.

“It's okay Dean.” Castiel gives him a sad smile back.

“No, it isn't.” Dean grouses.

“Maybe, but it's the price I'm willing to pay.”

Dean looks at him straight to the eyes, just as many times he has done before. Making Castiel 's stomach twist with something he never thought able to feel for a somebody as strong and mindblowing like he does for Dean. They don't say anything. Castiel just stares right back, getting lost on the eyes that always say what the mouth never will.

“I won't kill him.”

Castiel blinks, coming out of his trance. “I understand.”

“And I won't fulfill the apocalypse. I don't want innocent people to die.”

Castiel nods. “Then, what can we do?”

Dean squints at him. “We?”

“We. You're not doing it alone, and I've Sam to back me up. Don't try to.”

Dean sends a side glance to his sleeping brother, considering, and Castiel has the nagging feeling for a second that Dean will not listen and go against Lucifer by himself. To protect them, because that's who he is, and will always be.

But then he nods in agreement. “Alright.”

Castiel finds himself smiling for the second time that day. “What's the plan?”

Dean squares his shoulders, looking back at Castiel. “We send him back to where he belongs.”

 

**~Present~**

First thing Dean did after waking up alone was search for Sam. As soon he found him, he took a moment to get his bearings and clear his head. The last thing he remembered was going out for more ice after killing the Whore of Babylon. Sam getting on his case about saying yes to Michael before that. He remembered Castiel hurt in the motel bed, and thinking he would stab that bitch again if he could for hurting him like that. Then there was Raphael talking nonsense about him being Micheal, and everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, he was in the panic room at Bobby's house. He felt different, but not so much. If that even makes any sense. His head was a mess of memories and he fought to put them all in place as he sat next to his brother sleeping form.

He had been glad Castiel believed him, when he couldn't get complete grips of the turns of events. Of course, then Bobby came down yelling bloody murder in surprise because he could walk again (hey what sense makes having healing powers if you can’t make good use of them, right?) and waking up Sam in the process. Dean expended the next hour convincing them, that he's still himself, before they actually relaxed in his presence.

After that, everything went straight to business. Dean explained to them what he was planning to do about Lucifer, Sam and Bobby going on board with it right away. Castiel had smirked and giving him a “I told you so” look, and Dean had rolled his eyes.

They put the task of getting the rings as priority. Within a week, now having an archangel on their side, they got them all.

Tomorrow they go against the Devil.

Dean looks up at the moon, the light shining against the roof of the Impala. His car. His home. It feels kind of surreal that he has lived two different lives and remembers both of them. If he had the time, he would go nuts dealing with who he is now, and what it means. But he has a job to do, and he's focusing only on that. In a sense, he's glad for it. Because dealing with personality issues is one of the last things on funs things to do.

But he also wishes to have more time. To deal with it, to fix things with Sam, to do what he deterred himself for doing because there was no time for that. Funny, how he really has no time left now.

He knows he's not coming back from the fight tomorrow. It's a fact. Lucifer isn't going down easily, and Dean is going to do something stupid, like Sam would say, but it's what it has to be done to keep everybody save.

It pains him to leave Sam, Cas and Bobby. But they will manage to keep going. There will not have to be afraid anymore, and Dean can openly sacrifice his life for it. This is what he wants to do with his powers. All he ever wanted is the people he cares for to be happy and safe, and that's what he's doing tomorrow. They don't need to know, because they will do something majorly stupid to stop him too. That's the last thing Dean wants. Even if Sam doesn't forgive him for keeping it a secret. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. That's why he's letting them be part of the fight, false pretense that Dean is not going in to a suicidal mission.

All in all, he feels calm. This is what it comes down to in the end.

Dean looks to his side, when he hears the kitchen screen door close shut. Castiel walks towards him, hand tucked inside his coat pockets. He leans against the Impala next to Dean, but doesn't say anything to him. They both stare at the moon quiet.

“I never thanked you.” Dean breaks the silence.

“For what?” Castiel is looking at him confused. Dean knows that without looking back, and he will never say it aloud but he finds it kind of endearing.

“Helping me to come back.” Dean states, now looking at the angel. “I heard you in the panic room. I followed your voice. I don't remember completely what was happening in my head, but I know it wasn't pretty, and I've the residual sensation of feeling lost, until I heard you. So, thank you for that.”

Castiel smiles shyly, and nods. “Don't mention it.”

Dean half-smiles back. They fall into silence again. It seems they do that a lot when they are alone. Not because they have nothing to say, but because it doesn't seem necessary half of the time. With Castiel, Dean doesn't have to voice what's his thinking, even those thoughts he doesn't want anybody to know. At the beginning that used to piss him off and scared him, because he grew up finding his respite from every bad thing in his life by keeping it locked inside. That somebody could read him with just one look wasn't ideal. It made him feel vulnerable, and Dean hates feeling like that.

But now, he welcomes it. Because somehow it turned into a relief he didn't know he was looking for until he got it. And a long the way, he changed. He developed feelings he never thought possible would happen to him. But as many of those things he pushed it back for the greater good, and now this is something he wishes he had forgotten about the world and allow himself to have it. Even for a second.

Looking at Castiel, face frowning at him because Dean is staring at him. He decides has a second to spare.

Dean leans forward, surprising Castiel. The angel's lips are soft against his, as Dean kisses him chastely. He moves back after a few minutes, gauging Castiel's reaction. He so doesn't expect to see the desire on the blue eyes, or Castiel pulling him by the coat to kiss him again. Dean can tell he never kissed someone before, and that knowledge makes it even better. He raises his hands, to cover Castiel's neck, moving his jaw back to deepen the kiss. Castiel goes pliant against the Impala's door, a strangle moan escaping his lips, as his hand fist the back of Dean's jacket. Dean licks his bottom lip, Castiel opening his mouth in automatic response. When their tongues tangle, they both moan, bodies moving to press together. Castiel taste like beer and the hamburger Bobby made him eat a couple of hours ago. Two of Dean's favorite things. He kisses Castiel until he can't taste them anymore, and the warm of the body under him overwhelms his senses.

When Dean breaks the kiss, Castiel is panting. He looks debauched, lips red and wet. Eyes so dilated the blue is barely there. Dean isn't any better.

“Promise me something?” Dean whispers, voice husky and hands still on Castiel's neck where he can feel his rapid pulse.

“Anything.”

“Keep going.” Dean says, rubbing his thumbs over the cheekbones.

Castiel looks at him confused. “What?”

Dean chuckles. “Promise me.”

Castiel still looks confused at Dean's request, but he nod. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiles, before backing off and going back to the house without saying anything else.

Castiel looks at his retreating form, and wonders why he feels like he just said goodbye.

**~~~**

Castiel watches Dean pull Sam aside, whatever Dean's saying makes Sam's face go grim for a moment and then he's smiling. They hug, and Dean must be saying something else, because Sam nods against his shoulder. They pull apart and then walk back.

When he meets Dean's eyes, the dreading feeling in his stomach grows stronger. He can't stop thinking about last night, and when it should had been something to feel happy about, it only made Castiel fill with worry.

But he can't think about it, because they're going through their plan to their plan again to make sure everybody is clear.

“As soon I get Lucifer here, start making the circle with the Holy Oil.” Dean repeats. “Don't get too close or he will find out before it's completely closed.”

They nod in acknowledgement. Bobby is to stay outside the circle, to put it out and get them back, and in the worst-case scenario, help whoever gets hurt. Sam and Castiel will get inside, and meet Dean in the cemetery. As Dean distracts Lucifer enough for them to get there, Bobby will flame the Holy Circle so Lucifer can't escape. Sam's job is to open the cage, rings safely hidden in his pockets and ritual memorized. Castiel's job is to keep Sam save, so he can open the cage.

If everything goes as planned. Lucifer will be back in the cage today.

“Be careful.” Dean says before flying off.

**~~~**

The cemetery is eerily quiet when Dean arrives. He doesn't waste time on calling Lucifer, and all it's left is to wait. A part of him is expecting Lucifer to not show up, but he knows his brother. He's too proud and self -centered to ignore a confrontation right in his face.

Dean proves to be right a few minutes later.

Lucifer stands some miles away from him, wearing Nick's worn-out vessel.

“You called?”

“I'm surprised you came.”

“You know me, always so eager to talk to you.” Lucifer sneers.

“I'm not here to talk.”

Lucifer raises his hand to his chest, faking to being hurt. “Aw, big brother I expected better from you.”

Dean glares. “You put yourself in this position, not me.”

“Why? Because I didn't want to follow orders? Because I decided to think by myself?”

Dean tries not to let the familiar those words hit home.

“Because I loved Dad more than the monkeys he created?”

“If you loved him as much you say, you would have loved them just for him.” Dean retorts. “The truth is, that you're an egotistic douchebag who made a temper tantrum as soon Dad didn't pay attention to you anymore.”

Dean watches with satisfaction, as Lucifer changes his relaxed posture into an angry one. “Is that what you think?” he growls walking closer to Dean.

“That's the truth. You hide behind all the sympathy for the Devil crap. But you know it's all a lie.” Dean snarls back.

“Very rich, Michael” Lucifer fights back. “Is that what you tell yourself to deal with the guilt of betraying your own brother?”

“I didn't betray you, Lucifer.” Dean says sadly. “You did it yourself. Everything was fine until you decided it wasn't enough for you.”

“I didn't deserved to be casted out for that!”

“Maybe. I'm not who to defy His decisions.”

“Have you even thought about the fact that he created me as I am?” Lucifer was closer to him now, getting in Dean's space as the anger grew. “This is all His fault.”

“You'll never take responsibility of your actions, will you?”

“And will you ever listen to me?” Lucifer begged, looking pained and desperate.

Dean swallows the knot on his throat forming at seeing Lucifer like this. He has to keep focus; Sam and Castiel are probably on their way.

“I'm sending you back to Hell.” He affirms, pushing down his feelings.

Lucifer's face goes hard as stone. “You can try,” he snarls sarcastically. “But not today.”

Dean watches as Lucifer comes to the realization that he can't fly away.

“What've you done?” Lucifer roars, getting in Dean's face.

“Holy Oil.” Dean smirks.

Lucifer's upper lip twitches. “Ah, we're being deceitful,” he laughs without humor. “That's a new one on you brother.”

“You know, being human and all these years kind of got stuck on me.” Dean answers back with sarcasm.

At that moment, Sam and Castiel arrive to the scene. As soon Sam sees Lucifer so close to Dean, he goes in to attack mode. But Dean raises his hand stopping him on his tracks.

“Michael. You brought me my true vessel? That's so sweet of you.”

“No. You ain't getting Sam.” Dean says before attacking him.

Lucifer attacks back, and soon they can't be seen as they fight in the sky. Sam and Castiel can only hear the thunderous sound of they fighting and feel the ground below them shake.

“Sam, it's time.” Castiel bellows.

Sam nods, and walks to the center to begin the chanting.

“Oh no you don't,” A voice sing-songs from the trees. Sam and Castiel watch terrified as demons appear from them. One particular very familiar one and owner of the voice.

“Meg.”

“You didn't think it was going to be so easy, did you?”

“Honestly?” Sam says taking the killing demon knife. “No.”

The demons overpass them in quantity, but still fight with all they have. They're a team, watching each other’s backs, and taking down as many demons as possible. They don’t have too much time.

“Cas, look out!” Sam yells, just time for Castiel to dodge the angel-killing blade. He disarms the demon and Sam comes from behind, stabbing him with the knife.

“How did they get one of those?” Sam asks dodging another attack.

“I don't know!”

The thunder can still be heard above them, but it's closer now.

“You have to open the cage!” Castiel says, acting as shield against the demons.

Sam drops the rings on the floor, and begins chanting.

“Stop them!” Meg cries out.

Sam flies in the air, before the last words leave his mouth. The demon is on him, hitting his face without mercy. Then, he stops and drags Sam toward Meg's feet. Castiel is next to him, face bloody and bleeding from a hole in his shoulder, and he knows what made the wound when he sees through his swollen eyes the bloody angel blade.

“Sorry boys, can have you send daddy back home.” Meg says smirking. “Now should we have some fun?” She continues, nodding to the demon with the blade, who steps closer to Castiel. “I can't hurt you as much as I want Sam. Daddy's orders. But him?” She points at Castiel. “Him, I'm going to have fun ripping apart.”

“No!” Sam yells, trying to stop them. But two demons restrain him back.

Meg pulls Castiel up by his collar, and grabs the angel blade from the demon. “I always wondered how it feels to kill an angel,” she says gleefully, before making a swallow cut in Castiel's neck.

Castiel stares back defiantly, barely making notice of the pain Meg is causing with the cuts.

“I'm going to cut your wings, one by one.” She keeps saying, digging her thumb on the wound in Castiel's shoulder, and causing him to groan in pain. “And I'm going to make myself a trophy with it.”

“Get your hands off him!”

Meg barely has time to register Dean's voice, before she's screaming and burning.

“Shut your eyes Sam!” Dean shouts.

There is a white lighting filling up the field. When Sam opens his eyes the demons are all the dead.

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asks from when he's keeping Castiel upright. “Dammit Cas,”

“I'm fine. Where is- DEAN!”

The warning comes too late; Lucifer appears behind Dean and stabs him in the back, right between where his wing would begin if Sam could see them.

Dean howl of pain is short lived, as Lucifer sends him sprawling across the field with a move of his hand.

“No!” Sam cries. Searching for his brother as the dust clears out. The sigh that meets him, makes his stomach roll. Dean is lying on his back, unmoving. Sam can see the ground starting to stain with his brother's blood.

“Hello Sam,” Lucifer's voice catches his attention. He's walking pass Castiel, who's on the ground panting and staring in horror at the fallen archangel. “Give me just a second, I'll be right with you.”

He starts walking towards Dean, taking his time to get there, the narcissistic bastard.

“Cas,” Sam murmurs, not taking his eyes of Lucifer. “As soon I get his attention, start saying the chanting.”

Castiel looks at him, understanding, and he nods in agreement.

Sam stands up, forgoing his own injuries. “Hey!” he calls out. Lucifer stops in his tracks. “I thought you needed me to kill Michael.” Sam taunts walking away from where Castiel is to keep Lucifer's attention only on him.

Lucifer tilts his head, “Aw, Sammy is feeling left out?”

Sam tries not to cringe at the use of the nickname. “Well, isn't true?”

Lucifer looks back a Dean, then back at Sam. “Ideally.”

Sam opens his arms wide. “Then what are you waiting for?”

“You're going to say yes?” Lucifer says with disbelief.

“That's the plan.”

“You know that this won't save him right? You're just making the unavoidable easier.”

“Are you going to keep talking, or get to the main event here?” Sam keeps taunting.

Lucifer starts walking toward him, and just as he passes by the rings getting closer to Sam, a hole in the ground opens. It's massive and starts sucking air inside.

Lucifer looks surprised for a moment; he looks at Castiel who's now sitting holding his wounded arm protectively against his chest. Then he looks at Sam with a smile. “Good try, Sam.”

Sam smiles back. “I'm never saying yes to you.” He says proudly. “I made a promise, and I'm keeping my word this time.”

“Oh, really?” Lucifer laughs. “How are you going to get me in there?”

“He isn't. I am!”

Dean comes behind Lucifer and grabs him.

“Oh please!” Lucifer rolls his eyes, and tries to get out of Dean's arms. His eyes go comically wide when he can't and Dean flies them near the hole.

There is pain in Dean's face when the land inches from the sucking door to the cage. Dean shares a look with Castiel, and the angel knows what's going to happen before it does.

It all happens so fast.

Lucifer struggles to escape, but Dean holds tighter.

“Sorry, Luci. But you're coming with me.” Dean grunts.

Sam sucks in air, and Dean winks at him.

Then they are both falling in to the cage. The hole stutters and lights up, then it's gone, as if never was there in the ground.

Castiel stares in shock, trying to come to terms with what just happened. He doesn't look at Sam. He can't take his eyes of where Dean just disappeared with Lucifer.

_Dean's gone._

They won the war. No more Apocalypse.

And yet, all he can focus is that in a blink of eyes, Dean's gone.

~~~

Castiel looks at Sam's hunched figure from inside the kitchen, sitting on the Impala's hood, bottle of whiskey half empty.

After that day in the cemetery, things have in some sort of daze. Bobby has taken them both back to the house to nurse their own injuries. Neither of them is talking about the big elephant in the room.

It's being three weeks since...

Castiel can't make himself even think about it. Because if goes there he has to think about Dean being trapped in the cage, possibly being tortured by Lucifer, and that bring images he prefers to keep at bay.

_Keep going._

Dean's words the need before the fight, are the only thing keeping sane. Now he get's the meaning of them, and with that the realization that Dean wasn't expecting to survive this. Castiel wishes he would have listening to his instinct, and stopped him. But at the same time, he knows, nothing could have stopped Dean.

_Keep going._

He's going to keep his promise. If only, because now he has a new mission.

Sighing tiredly, Castiel walks out to the Impala. He sits next to Sam, who offers him the bottle of whiskey. Castiel has become a very good friend of the amber liquid, especially in the past days, but he declines. His resolution, giving him enough strength without having to numb the pain.

“He forgave me,” Sam whispers brokenly. _“Clean slate Sammy. No bad mojo between us.”_ Sam laughs sadly, taking another swing of whiskey. “Damn you, Dean.”

“I'm getting him back.” Castiel says calmly.

Sam looks at Castiel like he’s gone nuts, but when he sees the expression on his face, he furrows his eyebrows. “You're being serious.”

“Yes.”

“We can't open the cage, Cas. As much I wish...it will have been all for nothing.” Sam says sadly.

“I know that.” Castiel affirms. “But there has to be a way to get him out, without Lucifer coming in the package.”

Sam stares at the horizon in thought.

“You guys taught me that, nothing is impossible.” Castiel keeps saying, fondness in his voice. “That when you want something, if you fight hard and don't give up, you can make it.”

Sam gives him a sad little smile.

Castiel grabs his one of his shoulder, making Sam look at him. “We will look for a way Sam. We can get him out,” he says confident.

Sam stays quiet, weighting Castiel's words. “We can get him out.” Sam nods, determined.

Castiel smiles. “Let's hit the books,” he says jumping off the hood. Sam follows him back inside.

They've a job to do.

 

**~Fin~**


End file.
